The Common Equipment Core resource provides support to Cancer Center Investigators for the maintenance and operation of equipment that is shared among multiple groups or programs with an emphasis to ensure young investigators access to equipment necessary to their laboratories. The services provided by this resource are repair and/or preventative maintenance contracts for shared equipment, annual inspections of freezers, cryo units and balances, water filters for film processors and ice machines and maintenance and chemicals for the film processors. Shared equipment covered are three film processors, eight ice machines, four autoclaves (1 in CRBII), two Coulter counters, two real time PCR instruments, two liquid scintillation/luminescence counters, two stills, and A/V equipment in four shared conference rooms. Equipment such as ultra centrifuges, mid-range centrifuges, scintillation counters, and imaging equipment are included to make sure young investigators have access to necessary equipment crucial in developing their laboratory programs. All equipment is currently located in the Bunting-Blaustein Building and some will be located in CRBII when it opens in January 2006. Service monitoring and oversight are provided by the Laboratory Facilities and Services Manager and the Laboratory Services Coordinator. User logs are required and kept for each piece of equipment where appropriate. Exceptions are autoclaves, film processors, ice machines and A/V equipment. There is no charge back system for these services. There is a chargeback for the use of the real time PCR units, the liquid scintillation/luminescence counters (as of January 2005) and cryo storage.